1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method for searching for a minimum, and more particularly, to a method and a system for searching for a global minimum.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera pose estimation has become a very important subject in recent years, wherein the rotation and translation information of a camera in regard to a specific coordinate system is estimated by using images, and the rotation and translation information can be used in space localization applications, such as human face recognition, access control system, 3D image reconstruction, robot vision, and visual simultaneous localization and mapping technique, in the computer vision technique.
Estimation accuracy is one of the most important indexes in camera pose estimation. A camera pose estimation technique is practical only when the accuracy thereof reaches a certain level. However, the estimation accuracy will be reduced if the original data contains too many noises.